


Jarvis' News

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [53]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgardian Ale, Baby, Family, Gen, JARVIS - Freeform, New Year's Eve Repercussions, News, Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Natasha was freaking out. She was actually freaking out. This wasn’t what she did, but right now she felt like she didn’t have any control of her emotions...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jarvis' News

**Author's Note:**

> My fics are all unbetaed so I apologise if the there are any mistakes  
> The Avengers and related characters all belong to Marvel
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 8, Henry & Elijah are 5, and Alexis is 3 months old**
> 
> *Set a few days before [**Discoveries**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1076204)*
> 
>  
> 
> _Also, 80th fic for this series! Thanks to everyone for following this series!_

Natasha was freaking out. She was actually freaking out. This wasn’t what she did, but right now she felt like she didn’t have any control of her emotions...

 

She’d been feeling ill and run down for the past few weeks, she’d finally given in and asked Jarvis to run a medical scan on her so she didn’t have to go down to see the doctors at shield

“Agent Romanoff”

“Spit it out Jarvis, what’s wrong with me?” she asked, rocking Alexis back to sleep

“You may want to sit down”

That instantly put Natasha on edge, surely she couldn’t be _that_ ill, no one else was sick...

“Tell me Jarvis”

“Perhaps you would like to wait until Agent Barton returns from work?”

“Jarvis!”

“Agent Romanoff, it would appear that you are pregnant”

Natasha froze and tensed, and then she laughed...

“Agent Romanoff?” The AI even managed to sound concerned

“Is this a joke? Did Tony put you up to this?”

“No I-“

“Well I think maybe he should have a look at you, because it’s impos-“

And then Natasha remembered; it was entirely possible.  
Too much to drink at Tony’s New Years Eve party, some of Thor’s Asgardian ale, Clint always got too handsy when he was drunk, Tony had told them to get a room; he was also drunk. She’d let Clint drag her into the closet...

**DAMN HIM**

 

She asked Pepper to watch Alexis for half an hour while she ran out. She needed to check... So she went to shield medical and confided in one doctors; Dr. Clough was the woman who had delivered Alexis just three months ago...  
They ran some tests, and a short while later Dr Clough confirmed that she was in fact almost a month pregnant.

She went home in order to speak to Clint, but he wasn’t there. Instead she found a message on her phone:

‘ _N, had to go to Brazil, be back asap. Kids with Steve. Love you. C X_ ’

**Typical**

 

He came home four days later, and other than a quick greeting, Natasha managed to avoid speaking to him for almost two days straight.  
She was livid at him, annoyed that he’d left, furious that he’d got her in this situation... Again... And annoyed that he was oblivious.  
But most of all she was really _really_ angry at herself for feeling like that. She knew it wasn’t Clint’s fault, she knew he hadn’t meant to leave her when she needed him, and how was he meant to know? The logical side of her kept repeating these things, but it did nothing to make her feel any better, or any less angry towards Clint.

 

When she was finally ready to talk he found her on the roof. That was where they always went when they were ready to speak. Tony had no cameras or microphones up there...

“Tasha?” Clint approached her cautiously; he’d sensed the hostility in his wife and tried to give her space

“Clint” she said quietly, clinging onto her emotions for fear of crying. Wow, her emotions were totally out of whack; she’d need to get a handle on them or everyone in the tower would figure it out soon enough

“Tasha, talk to me?” he asked, taking her hands in his  
She closed her eyes and leant on his shoulder, clinging to his jacket  
He held her close; tight and secure and Natasha felt instantly better

“Clint...”

“Tasha?”

“Я беременна” she whispered, slipping back to her native language for comfort

Clint thought he’d misheard her; “W-what?”

Natasha glared at him, daring him to ask her to repeat it

“No, really. Please tell me what you just said, in English; I need to know I’m hearing you right”

She sighed, she’d felt such relief when she’d uttered those words, but now he was making her say them again. And she knew perfectly well that his Russian was near perfect...  
“I’m pregnant” she told him once again, slowly and clearly. She wasn't going to say it a third time

And then Clint began to smile; that special smile he saved just for her, the one that made his eyes glint with happiness.

He kissed Natasha and spun her round. “This is fantastic!” he enthused 

And as it always did, his enthusiasm spread to his wife, and Natasha found herself smiling brightly too, still clinging to her husband.


End file.
